ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
On the Other Side of the Sad Sky...
On the Other Side of the Sad Sky... is the 36th episode of the Rave Master anime. It first aired on June 15, 2002 and the English version on April 9, 2005. The battle between Haru, Gale, and King gets intense as King resorts to using his Monster Prison Dark Bring. Despite being exhausted, Gale and Haru manage to defeat King with their combined attack. Summary Plue starts vibrating quickly as everyone stops what they are doing and focusing on Plue. Haru explains that the Rave of Combat is Plue's exclusive Rave. Then, Plue falls asleep, and Elie tries to wake him up. King thinks Plue's Rave is useless while Elie tends to Gale Glory who is exhausted. King charges at Haru, and Haru blocks with Explosion. King uses Mel Force to blow everyone, and Plue wakes up and walks towards King. King uses Desperado Bomb to attack Plue. Yet, Plue blocks King's attack with a barrier. Immediately, Haru unleashes a consecutive barrage of attacks on King from Explosion to Mel Force, Silfarion, and Blue Crimson. Elie cheers on Haru, and Gale looks at Haru in awe. Haru delivers the final blow and destroys King's Decalogue with his Explosion. Elie and Plue rush over to Haru, and the gang is happy that the fight is over. However, King emerges from the rubble and uses Monster Prison, a Reverse Dark Bring. Gale explains that if a person uses a Reverse Dark Bring, they will lose control and their humanity. The Dark Bring beats like a heart and then, it takes form as a monstrous human. With Haru and Gale exhausted, things look grim. King blasts the tower with a beam coming out of his mouth. As the top of tower crumbles, Remi, Shuda, and the others see the blasts from the outside. After the smoke clears, Gale and Haru observe King destroying things without reason. Elie finds Plue exhausted. As Haru and Gale charge at King, Elie cheers them on. King blocks both Gale and Haru's attacks and knocks them out. King slams Haru into the ground and pummels him. Gale slashes at King, but King's body heals from the wounds that Gale inflicted earlier. Gale yells at Elie to take Haru to a safe place. Before Elie leaves, Gale tells Elie to take care of Haru while Elie tells him not to die. While Gale battles, he remembers how he and King start up the Demon Card organization. King messes up the name for Demon Guard and it becomes Demon Card. He remembers the happy days that he and King had while working in Demon Card together as well as the times that they argue, too. Tears stream from Gale's eyes and Gale prepares to use his secret technique, Synchro Air Slash. His sword glows with a blue aura. Gale strikes at King, yet King grabs Gale's sword. Then, Haru runs over to his father's side. Haru and Gale unleash the final blow on King. King suffers heavy damage on his chest area, and he raises his arms towards the skies. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Haru Glory & Gale Glory vs. Gale Raregroove (Concluded) Weapons, Techniques, and Abilities used Weapon used *Ten Commandments **Explosion **Mel Force **Silfarion **Blue Crimson *Decalogue **Mel Force **Explosion *Heavenly Blossom Dark Brings used *Monster Prison Techniques used *Desperado Bomb *Synchro Air Slash Abilities used *Swordsmanship *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Strength Items used *Rave of Combat Trivia *This episode marks the first time that a Reverse Dark Bring is used in the anime. *The origin of the Demon Card is explained in this episode. *There is no mention of Reverse Dark Bring (Shadow Stone) or Monster Prison in the English version. *Gale's Dialogue Altercations for his sword: In the Japanese version, Gale states "Hidden Sword of the Heavens, Kuusokuzan." Compared to the English version, he shouts, "Hidden Sword of the Mighty Sky, Blue (Salazar?)." The word after "blue" is hard to hear. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Tower of Din arc